


Nel privato

by ImperialPair



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Fanfictionit, M/M, Writober
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 18:37:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20934899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Probabilmente anche Atobe stesso era stato del medesimo parere, almeno fino a quel momento ...





	Nel privato

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Nel privato  
Fandom: prince of tennis  
Pairing: imperial pair  
Prompt: Lenzuola  
Challenge: Witober  
Genere: Erotico, PWP, Yaoi, OOC
> 
> La storia partecipa al “Writober” ideato da https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/

Tezuka non doveva essere un ragazzo così preso dal tennis da non provare la mina pulsione sessuale? Ovviamente era quello che tutti i suoi conoscenti avevano pensato sull’ex capitano della Seigaku.  
Probabilmente anche Atobe stesso era stato del medesimo parere, almeno fino a quel momento, perché mai avrebbe immaginato che nel privato potesse essere così focoso.  
La bocca dell’altro era abile, molto di più di quanto Keigo avesse mai potuto immaginare e lo dimostrava il modo in cui inconsciamente aveva stretto fra le mani le lenzuola.  
Il piacere era così intenso da non poter resistere oltre e si abbandonò all’orgasmo portato dalla bocca del rivale.  
Quella fu solo la prima volta che Atobe ebbe prova dell’incredibile abilità erotiche di Kunimitsu.


End file.
